The Legend of Zelda: Evil Forth Coming
by Link the Hero of Time
Summary: Ganon has a plot to merge Hyrule the Dark World and Earth!
1. Default Chapter Title

"Neither good or evil can be destroyed. They are only slowed down. For just like energy they are two forces that without which the universe could not be possible. But one day an object created from the essence of God shall come from the Sacred Realm and hold it's two counterpart apart in an attempt to restore true peace. But if it falls into the hands of evil...it knows not what it does."-Book of Mudora (Loosely translated chapter 6 verse 2 line 19) 

Book 1: New Face

"Com'on, just a little more." Link said sitting next to Juliet as she was having a baby. He was holding her hand and she was trying to do her breathing. She was surprised as well as happy to see her daughter back with the warm blankets so soon. Amy was standing over her and tried to get her to calm down as she saw the head come out. "It's almost here, just a bit further, Julie!" Amy encouraged her good friend, who at the age of thirty two was having her third baby. They were all very excited. Soon the whole baby was out. "Boy or Girl," Juliet asked between gasps. "It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl." Amy informed her. "What are you going to name her?" Jacob asked. "I think we'll call her... Hope." Said Juliet. "Oh that's beautiful," added Julia, "She is the best little sister in the world." Julia turned to look out the window to see how beautiful the early morning sunlight was, as it filtered through the blinds. "Well I guess we should take her to the nursery." Lady Cherry said looking at the new bundle of Joy.

It had been one year since the day Julia fought Ganon. All of the evil in Hyrule was now gone. And the Dark Triforce with it. Julia and Cherry were about to go for a walk near the Death Mountain rubble. When they left they never thought to take any kind of weapon with them.

As they walked through the field of broken mountain's once mighty rocks. A bright orange flash lit up the area. "What is that," Cherry asked. "I don't know," said Julia walking up to take a closer look. Suddenly an Iron Knuckle on a horse ran from the orange light. "Get down," Julia whispered pulling them both down. The Knuckle rode right past them. "That was close." Stated Cherry. 

Geno walked out from behind some rocks, "Hello girls. How are Amy and her twins?" 

"Did you not see what just happened," said Cherry.

"Of course, Ganon is operating from within the Dark World, or what was the Sacred Realm and soon he will over throw the Golden Land on the other side of the gate. I think that it is time to tell your father." Geno said.

"Well we better tell him fast," Julia said.

"Well that was a gate from the Light world, we better hurry the invasion is under way. We need to bring an army and go through."

Cherry piped up, "You mean to tell me Link has a new kid, you and Amy are married, so is Zelda, and Hyrule is in a Golden Age and now Ganon's back.

"Yeah but Cherry he is forever trapped in that Realm." Julia said.

"Well yeah, but if he takes over those two worlds then he could use the seven crystals in them to merge the two worlds together, and over throw ours. He already has Earth, he had to go back in time to get it though." Geno told them.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Cherry said racing off.

As Ganon sat in his throne in the Dark World he looked around at his armies. He had not had that many people to fight for his current throne. He simply beat up the others. Now that his sight was restored and he had all the imprisoned armies of the world, he could take over his final conquest, The Light World. He had all of the components to do so now. Including the Moon Pearl, the item needed to change him back to his human form. That would mean his ability to highly powerful magic would be back. He looked at the monsters and his now repaired Evil Jar. He even had some genuine Vampires to help him, Link did not know how to deal with Vampires.

Back at North Castle Julia and Geno explained what was going on, "You mean that rat Ganon is back," Link said. "We need to destroy him ASAP!" Julia coursed. "Then we leave tomorrow and head straight for the Dark World." Said Link. "What do we expect to be there?" Cherry asked. "We'll find out, I will take: Julia, Cherry, Amie, Geno, Amy, Cherry, and I guess that's it." Link said. "We leave tomorrow at six in the morning."

The next day by 8:00 a.m. they were already at the mountain's base. They had to find the portal which did not stay hidden long, a group of about tem Moblins came through it. Just as they left the small band of warriors piled in. The Moblins saw them but could not stop them before the Portal closed. 

Link and his pals landed in a great valley. A sign nearby read Death Valley, "A world of exact opposites," Amy whispered. "We need to go find Ganon!" Zelda said. "Well I say he's right here, if this world is the exact opposite then why wouldn't Ganondorf go to the same place that he lived at in the Light World. But this Valley is huge!" Amy said. "Of course, we were in the mountains and now we are in a valley." Laura said looking around. "Well-Duh!" Geno said. "What the heck is a 'Duh'?" Asked Link. 

"Now remember the mission we are to go in and find out what we're up against." Link informed them. "Well we may have to make our selves known if one of the monsters attacks us." Amy stated. Link looked at the canyon walls. They were filling with molten lava. He had never seen an event like that before. Just then a blast of energy came from over a rock. The energy looked like he had seen them but he did not know where. He decided it was not worth it to stick around so he ordered everyone back to the portal. As they came back through Link was still pondering the about the energy's origin. 

On the way back to the castle the sky started to get dark, Not cloudy just dark.

"What's going on dad!" Julia yelled.

"I have no earthly id... wait I've seen this. When Ganondorf takes over a region it begins to fill with so much concentrated evil energy that the air around it turns dark. I think we should be prepared for the worst. It could get real nasty. And watch your back the visibility is low." Link Said.

Back at North Castle all of the people in side were trying to see exactly what was making it get so dark. The clock tower said that it was no later than 5:00, but it looked like it was nine. Jacob and Amber were outside with many others. "Is it a storm, honey?" Amber asked him.

"Nope it's just getting real dark way too early." Jacob said looking to the sky.

A loud scream came from behind the small group, they turned around to see the Triforce floating out the door and zapping anyone who dared to stop it. It slid out into the middle of the clearing in front of North Castle and started to glow. Soon the dark Triforce appeared and slid up next to it connecting like they were MEANT to bond. A third completed Triforce appeared on top of the two others. But like the normal Triforce was gold, the Dark Triforce was black and the Triforce on the top was a color that can not be described. A holographic white that had other colors hints in it. Like a beautiful glowing spectrum. "So the legends of the Neutral Triforce are true!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yes my dear they are but most of you will not live long enough to tell the story." Ganon said appearing in mid-air. He had managed to escape from his Dark World Prison. "Now I shall send all of you to your castle IN THE DARK WORLD!" He said charging up his hand to beam them into the next world.

A blue light appeared around Link and the next thing he knew he was in front of the biggest nasty looking castle he had ever seen. But what was really scaring him was the fact that it looked like North Castle. 'Am I in a Rift Stream(A small belt that occurs when two people use the same spell while standing in a straight line. It makes a rip in space and time and is invisible to the naked eye)? Is this Hyrule's future? Am I in the alternate future or universe?' He looked to his side to see all of the North Castle residents standing there. "Link, oh I'm so glad your back!" Juliet said smiling. "Yes but the question is back where?" Link said. "That's simple, we are in the Dark World in front of South Castle. I mean Ganon sent us here for punishment, and he has taken over North Castle, and now he has merged the two worlds." Julia said trying to give him the low down. "Oh great, I'll just get it back, besides we've been in worst spots." Link said shrugging it off. "No, we haven't. You see all the baddies you have ever killed destroyed or banished is some where around here. And they'll side with Ganon before they fall victim to you." Laura told him.

He thought about it, she was right. He and his friends would have to take a rest inside the torn down castle before them. Tomorrow it should be safer to come out, the merge will be complete and then they can go against Ganon!

On Earth in the famed Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his pals were trapped in a real hum-dinger. Ganondorf had placed a powerful person in charge, his son Vernondorf, who was almost as good with magic as he was. Not many people in the kingdom had the power to stop him and now that the worlds were merged it would be a simple matter of transporting them. With Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool Toad, Luigi, Yoshi, Mallow and Kirby(If you live in the U.K. you are probably going what's a Mallow. Well Nintendo decided to make a game called Mario R.P.G., one the best Role Playing games of all time. It never came out in the U.K. Don't ask me why.) The prince of evil took a trip over to North Castle. "Mario we must escape this death trap!" Peach told him. 

"With any luck we will get reinforcement from the hero of Hyrule, Link. Then we can rage war on them." Mario told her smiling. Luigi looked across at Kirby. "This is the suckyest vacation I've ever had, 'Come visit us Kirby!' that's what she told me. I had no business over here. I live in Dream Land not the Mushroom Kingdom!" The small puff yelled. "It's not my fault! I never expected YOU to listen to me." Peach yelled back. 

"Stop you two I have a plan," Luigi began, "So listen up." 

To be continued...


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Legend of Zelda 

Book 2: Into the Dark

Link and Juliet lay in bed both of them half sleep. But they were not about to sleep, no, because each of them was deep in thought. Link looked over at Juliet. She was staring straight up into the air and seemed to be in another world. He turned back to his own thoughts, trying to size up the situation. He knew he was lying earlier say that they had seen worst. Perhaps they had in a way but still that was on home turf, now they were on partly home turf with two new ones, and the sacred realm. He had to find a way to get the upper hand. This time there may not be any transdimtional travelers. No wait what if they went into the Earthly part of the world. He could get his old pals then they'll show em'. But what if Ganon had already taken the precaution of capturing all of the allies from before, of course Ganon always did shabby work he had probably left one or two out. The man was a lunatic.

Toad and Luigi were ready when the small horse drawn buggy stopped in front of a looking castle. They knew someone was in side because of the brightly burning candle in the window. The two sat by the edge of the cart they were in. "Guard, my friend need medical attention, he has a real bad stomach ache." Toad said sadly. 

"It's my appendix, sir." Luigi said trying his best to sound in pain.

The guard who bought it opened the cage and after that the last sound he heard was a blood curtailing crack that reverberated off the castle wall. Luigi had snapped his neck and the guard was dead. Luigi removed the keys, checked his pulse, and then unlocked his friends. "Well since they are resting I thing it best that we try door number two the castle!" Mario voiced his opinion. 

"Then let's kick it!" Toad yelled. 

They all headed into the castle. As they entered a man stood in the shadows. "I don't believe it!" said the man in an all too familiar voice.

"Geno Starlink, is that really you. How longs it...fourteen years." Mario said looking at him. Mallow smiled at him. And Geno stepped out of the shadows. Geno lead them to rooms up stairs. 

After a good night's sleep all of the people in South Castle were about to go out and make their way back to the lands of Hyrule. As they walked out the door they all got a great surprise. "Wow look at those buildings, there're huge." Julia said.

"It's New York. I haven't seen my old home in years!" Mario said almost in tears.

"Mama-mia!" Luigi said, "It is." As they made their way into town it seemed to be normal, but instead of all the people being in a hurry they were gawking at the land out side of the city-----a castle. All of the people were just standing. Link and his pals made their way past hundreds of people.

Link bumped into one person's car, a nasty looking character with blond hair in dreadlocks and wore a ski cap that had a green alien on it came out of the car. "Wuz up wit that Nork!" said the weird person.

"Don't worry Link these are my peoples, my boyz," Kirby whispered and then spoke to the guy, "Check it homey, we wuz just stepn' round this dope tripped out hood here, when we's bumped your whack self, so why you frontn' cuz and calln' my dawg a Nork. Cause I wuz thinkin' maybe we should bust a cap in your dope ride there, dudet."

"Kirby what ever you said it was all screwed up," proclaimed Peach. The man stood up right in front of Kirby. The small puff came up to his knees. 

"What fool!" Kirby said. Right as the last word left his mouth he felt a foot kick him real hard down the street. Julia stepped up.

"Wanna' try that again, buddy." The guy went for her, but she drew the Iron Knuckle Ax.(The one she got in The Legend of Zelda: Balance of Power.) And as he was running at her did a side step and swung the Ax under his feet causing him to fly forward face first into the ground. 

He turned around and his face was badly cut. The man was swearing and cursing as he pulled a gun.

He fired off a few rounds, but she was so fast she used the Ax to stop the bullets. After she heard the clicks(she knew because Mulder had taught her) she did one quick slash across his chest and he was done. "Anybody else wanna try me!" She yelled over the hushed crowd.

As the group made their way out of the city, it was starting to get about noon time. Geno was at the head of the group and could see North Castle. He called to their attention. "Hey guys the castle!" Everyone started to run. Kirby sang a commercial song from earth as they ran:

"Girl you know that there's one thing that I love

It's not you I'm dreaming of

I want the Ultimate Cheese burger

Break it down

Cheese, meat, cheese, cheese, meat and that's it

Girl that you know it's hard and juicy..."

"Shut up already, my God your so annoying," Amy yelled at him. Toad looked at her in a weird way then said:

"What eating her up." Toad asked. No one answered him. He decided it best to shut up now. The group reached the front gate huffing and puffing even though it was about forty degrees out. 

As they started to dismantle the two sleeping guards, five figures appeared behind them. "Cool!" shouted one of the five. As the guards were finished off Julia turned to see who was causing the noise. When she saw them she was astounded that one of the girls looked just like her. 

"W-W-What's your name," Amy asked with a shaky finger.

"Amie why do you look like me," the girl asked.

"I don't know, you came up behind us," Amy said.

The group stood there as they all stared in awe at would be twins. It became silent and the only noise was the slight sound of thunder in the background...no that wasn't thunder it kept getting closer and had not stopped for almost one minute. Hope broke the silence with a scream. And that cause Link to look around. The ground began to shake with tremendous fury and then it split. "What's happening to this place?" Julia tried to yell over the commotion.

As the last echo of her voice rang out from the land, the castle began to crumble and fall. At the same time lava was rising in a massive fissure. The Castle sunk in the depths of the lava. "NOOO!" Zelda's voice rang out from the crowd that watched as their once home...no ONLY home, sink.

After about ten minutes of standing there the lava began to bubble. Everyone regained interest, and then suddenly a terrible sight for everyone who had been alive when Link was on his original quest came forth from the lava, with bursts of hot magma behind it. "Sweet mother of Nayru, Ganon's dark fortress is back in business!" said Link pushing to the front of the crowd to get a better look.

The castle that hovered above the lava was as black as a Raven's feathers. And it literally HOVERED. Link looked at it, the bad memories poured through his head. From the time he first saw it, as grown man standing in front of it. He watched as his home land, his world was taken over by the castle whose tallest tower was shrouded in mist like the claws of a demon rapping it's slimy finger around a helpless victim's neck. He remembered the very thoughts of that day, 'I can't stop this, there is hundreds of feet of lava between me and it. But all my friends, no, all the world is counting on me. I must be victorious.' And he was, but he had one major thing to get him to his goal. Ah yes the rainbow bridge, it was the piece that was missing right now. And with that last piece he would once again complete his destiny... wait this was Julia's job, she is now the hero. But can she take this kind of pressure. Link then looked to his eldest child. The fury and spirit of the warrior in her eyes. Oh yeah she was ready... then he realized that, oh no the Master Sword, it was in the Castle.

"Well that's what we need is more time. Ganondorf is ready for us. And we need an Army." Geno said.

"And I know where to get one. The Earth Realm!" Mario said.

As the group headed away from the castle Ganon watched from his chamber window. "Yes, I am the ruler, run you cowards. When you had this place you were all high and mighty, and now-now who is high and mighty. Weaklings! I am the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf."

"Ganon, sire, your son is here to see you, your highness." Said the guard.

"Send him in! and don't you ever come in here without knocking!" Ganon yelled because the guard had heard his shouts and screams.

"Father I did not get the Mushroom Kingdom Warriors, but hey I have Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillen and Bulma. They were quit ea..." his son started but had no chance to finish because Ganon started to yell.

"Do you understand that those warriors you did not get are very dangerous. Ask Bowser how many times he has been in the Dark World. But I have something that if you can complete it you may just redeem yourself, go find Link and his pals exile them to the Sacred Realm. They left here traveling South. Leave me now!" Ganon told him.

"Yes, Father." Stated Vernon.

As Vernon left Ganon shouted to him, "Until the task is complete I have no son!"

"Yes...Sire." Came back the reply.

To be continued... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Legend of Zelda: Chapter 3

Book 3: Friend or Foe

"You know I never did get your names," said Link trying to break the silence. It had been pretty quiet since they left the castle.

"Oh," one of them spoke up, "my name is Fredrick, this is Justin..."

"Hello.!" Justin spoke up.

"...Prentiss..." Fredrick continued.

"Hey!" Prentiss said.

"...Adam..." Fredrick kept on going.

"Here!" Adam voiced.

"And you know Amie." Fredrick said looking at her and pointing.

"Well that's all fine and well but next thing is we need to get is some help from someone and fast." Julia told them.

"What about the armies of Earth?" said Justin.

No one said a word they all just headed to wards the nearest Earth City...New York.

Vernon could see the group not to far ahead, he had to keep following them. He knew that it would be more use to se what they were up than to attack them and let them know that someone was on to them. He kept the same pace that they did never stopping or getting too close.

Far above New York three figures flew towards the outer edge of the city. The familiar figures were that of Goku, his son Gohan, and Piccolo. They were on patrol over the city, and they had spotted a small band coming from out side of the city. Of course as they got closer they saw that the band had hundreds of people in it. Goku flew down to the head of the band and landed, he looked at the band knew some of them. "Link! I can't believe it what brings you to Earth?" Goku asked his ally from a year ago.

"Well if you haven't noticed our two worlds have been merged. And we came to straighten it out. Ganondorf is also on the loose, so we need as much help as possible." Link told him.

"Well maybe we should go after the evil together, I could use the fight." Piccolo said fixing his cuffs. 

"What year is it here on Earth?" Geno asked.

"Well I can't tell you that, but this world may exist in many different times and locations in the universe. I do know that in the year 3000 there is was or will be a ship known as Portal Finder. The ship should end up back here." Amy said.

"It's 1999," Fredrick said.

"Oh great!" Julia said.

"This is that great Hylian Luck people always refer to." Juliet said rocking Hope. 

As the group made their way out of the city they realized that people were gathering at an Y in the road. "Hey look it's the Time's Square New Year's Eve Party. Look there's Dick Clark!" Amie told them.

"Let's stay here and see how long it takes the Y2K to take affect on Dick Clark and his robot body." Said Justin.

"What's a Y2K?" Asked Link.

"Way to complicated for you guys, it's best just to say someone needs to work on their date reading skills." Kirby said. With out warning the crowd began to run back down the road. Some thing was at the end of the road making them scared.

"Ghoma!" Link said darkly.

"Look it's Bongo Bongo, too." Zelda yelled as the apparition came out of its invisible cloak.

"Let me handle this one! Kao Kin times ten!" Goku exclaimed as he disappeared in a ball of energy. A Kao Kin increases speed and all six senses to some extent. (Sight Hearing Touch Smell Speech and Telepathy) Goku attacked the two with ferocity and with a few energy blasts beat them. 

"Hey that was my battle and you invaded on it!" came a voice from behind Goku and he turned to see a young girl maybe about sixteen years old. "Yeah it was me that said that do ya' have a problem with it." She told him. She was not a very big girl only about five foot seven with brown hair and she looked as gentle as could be, well except for the sword thrust into her belt and the one on her back, and the huge shield.

"Oh my God, hey Xena can I have your autograph!" Said Toad.

"Shut up you runt!" Peach told him."

"You better watch it this girl could up worst than Nikki Cox did at that award show!" Mario stated.

"Ha Ha! Very funny!" Toad replied sarcastically.

"Shut up all of you!" Said the strange girl.

"Who do you think you are missy?" Laura asked.

"My name is Sarah and I came from the Dark World. I am here to destroy the evil that plagues the land." She said.

"Correction, Lands with an s," said Mario.

"Shut up fatty!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Well it's that time of month again," Kirby said under his breath, but unlucky for him Sarah and Amie heard him.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" the two said in unison knowing it was more a statement than question.

"Give me a P...P give me a M...M give me a S..." That was as far as Adam and Kirby got because Amie and Sarah made quick work of the two.

"Are they okay?" Laura asked.

"Well Adam is but we can't tell about Kirby since he is a cloud and has no pulse." Luigi said. 

"Well Adam found one person he could not make fun of." Prentiss said and then continued, "but at least he didn't do the thing about Uranus being huge and squishy, Amie." 

"What!?" Amie said angry. And then losing all control she slapped Prentiss.

"I'd hate to tell you but there is a war going on and we need to get to London, that's where the United Nations are meeting we can get help there." Peach said, "And besides President Clinton and the Queen are sure to listen to me." She said.

Kirby had come to just in time to hear her, "At least we know why one of them is going to listen," he said.

"Why you little..." Peach said continuing where Amie and Sarah had left off.

"Hey why don't we rent a bus," said Amy, "Then we leave everyone from the castle except Link, Julia, Juliet, Jacob, Laura, Zelda, Cherry, and myself, and then we take Mario and his crew along with Goku to London. Then we can get help. With this merge we should find it to be across no large bodies of water." 

Link walked into the rental store, "I need to buy one large bus." 

"How much do you have sir."

"Man, only five rupees!" Said Link pulling out the blue rupee.

"Wow," said the man behind the looking in surprise, "That will be enough," the man said thinking the customer would realize he hand given him a diamond. "Here ya' go."

"If you would like I have more." Link said.

'He must be crazy' thought the man behind the counter. "You've done enough," said the store clerk.

Link got the others and they boarded the bus. Lady Amber said that she would find the rest a place to stay. Link and pals left with Geno driving. 


End file.
